


Unexpected Father/Son Bonding Session

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Peter comes across Jackson alone in the woods and proceeds to fuck with both his body and his mind.





	Unexpected Father/Son Bonding Session

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Impregnation.
> 
> Dubcon for the information Peter withholds from Jackson.

It started when Jackson was going for a run through a remote section of Beacon Hills Preserve. He had moved his workouts out here after that kanima business had been resolved. Finally able to access his supernaturally enhanced physical abilities, he was running faster and for longer than he ever had before, and that had quickly attracted some unwanted attention. He had wondered whether he even needed to exercise to maintain his peak physical abilities, and he might have asked Derek about that if he hadn’t had an ulterior motive. What he really wanted was to have time alone.

That was what brought him to the woods where he could be alone with his thoughts. He even thought that it was helping. He came to a stop at the log that had become his favorite spot in the world and sat down. He closed his eyes and let his mind embrace the stillness of the woods.

“Wonderful place here. I can see why you like it.”

Jackson jumped to his feet and fought to resist transforming before he knew whether the person was a threat. It was Peter. He relaxed slightly but remained worried. He had been too involved with his own stuff to understand how the werewolf they killed was alive again, but he had gathered that everyone else had decided not to kill him.

“Were you following me?” Even if Jackson wasn’t going to attack him on sight, he didn’t think it wise to trust Peter.

Peter placed his hand on his chest in contrition. “I must confess that I had noticed your habit of running through these woods and had came out here hoping to run into you. However, I assure you that I only have the best of intentions.”

Jackson knew better than to trust anyone who needed to say that. “Really.”

Peter was miffed at his skepticism. “Yes, really. I was talking with my nephew, and it occured to me that you could use some help.”

“Derek talked to you about me?” Jackson was surprised how much that hurt.

“He never mentioned you specifically, but he’s still learning how to be an alpha. He was just a teenager when our family died, and it was just him and his sister after that. As much as he hates it, he needs my greater experience. And since my nephew isn’t the most subtle person, it wasn’t that hard for me to piece together what was going on based on the questions he was asking.”

Jackson thought that did sound like Derek. He had literally used the phrase ‘asking for a friend’ when he needed help with an embarrassing computer problem. “Okay, but why are you helping me? You don’t strike me as an altruist.”

Peter laughed. “No, I suppose not. Let’s just call it sympathy for a fellow misfit.”

“So what do you think you can help me with?”

Peter closed the distance between them. “It’s clear to everyone that you’re isolating yourself.” He tentatively wrapped an arm around Jackson’s shoulder and guided him back down to the log. “I can understand why you’re struggling to connect with Derek.”

“Yeah. Even if I were a murderous lizard at the time, it still hurts that he planned to kill me.”

“And your parents as well.”

“If I told them everything, I’m not sure whether they’d try to commit me or lock me in a panic room for life. Thankfully Scott’s mom somehow convinced them that all the weird stuff was just a big misunderstanding that they should just move on from.”

“Melissa is certainly a remarkable woman. What about your friends? Scott and Stiles stood up to Derek for you.”

Jackson shrugged. “I’m not sure Scott stood up for me so much as his principles. I’ve certainly given him no reason to like me. Stiles made it clear that he only cared about me because Scott insisted. I’ve thought about talking to my best friend Danny. The problem is that I sent him to the hospital while I was a lizard, and I’m scared how he’ll take that.”

“Yes. I’m well aware of the difficulty of getting people to understand the odd circumstances we in this world find ourselves in. What about Lydia? She knows about all this business and clearly cares for you.”

Jackson sighed. “That’s the hardest part. It seems like it should be so easy. It’s like something out of a fairytale: true love’s kiss brings the fallen lover back from the dead.”

Peter waited for a minute for the boy to continue before prodding. “And yet…”

“That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. When we started dating, it was because she came to me with a proposition. She was the most popular girl in our class. I was the most popular boy. Together we could rule the school. If she had wanted something serious, I would have said no, but a purely transactional relationship was something that I could work with. Sure we messed around, but I also treated her horribly. I don’t know how we got in this situation.”

Peter gently rubbed Jackson’s shoulder. “Why weren't you interested in something more serious? Any guy would love to be with her?”

“Any straight guy would.” It took Jackson a moment to realize what he had just implied. “Oh! I mean…”

“Oh, pup. You don't have to worry about being honest with me.” Peter gave a sharp laugh. “I'm certainly not one to judge on that account.”

Jackson's eyes became wide as he turned to look at Peter. “You're…?”

Peter gave Jackson a secretive smile. “Let's just say I like to partake in all of life's pleasures.”

Jackson laid his head onto Peter’s shoulder and let himself relax. It felt good to be able to finally get these things off his chest, and it surprised him to realize that he trusted Peter not to reject him. Peter could hardly judge anyone, and as much as it scared Jackson to admit it, he and Peter had a lot in common.

His daydreams were interrupted by a chuckle from Peter. “I’m glad to see that I still got it.”

Confused, Jackson looked up at Peter and followed his gaze downward. He was mortified to discover that his cock had begun to push past the bottom of his running shorts. He blushed and wished he hadn’t chosen his shortest pair in his pursuit of the perfect tan. “I’m sorry. I…”

Peter put his finger on Jackson’s lips to silence the boy. “Don’t worry about it. You wouldn’t know it from Derek’s repressed leadership, but werewolf society tends to be extremely free and open about sexuality. We long ago learned that we survive better when we fuck and make friends instead of fighting amongst ourselves. When several packs come together, it’s expected that several pairs will wander off during the middle of the feast to seek their pleasure. Often they don’t even make it out of sight before giving in. By the middle of the night, they will do things that your porn-filled brain still couldn’t even imagine. And all of it begins with a simple caress to ask if the other is interested.” Peter lowered his hand and demonstrated by tracing his fingers from the cloth covered base to the exposed tip of Jackson’s cock.

Jackson swallowed nervously as he contemplated the question. Part of him was screaming that getting physically involved with Peter was going to turn out badly, but it was soon drowned out by temptation. Peter was a very sexy man, and Jackson was desperate to learn all that he could teach him. Tentatively, he reached toward Peter to mimic the gesture before giving in and roughly groping Peter’s cock through his pants. He was pleased to find it hard and impressed with the size.

“Excellent.” Peter knelt before Jackson and quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. He then slid his fingers into Jackson’s waistband and (with a little help from Jackson lifting himself off the log) pulled the rest of Jackson’s clothing off of him.

He took a second to admire the sight before pulling Jackson off the log, turning him around, and pushing him back down again so that he was kneeling on the ground with his elbows resting on the log. Jackson was still dizzy from it all when he was surprised by something warm and wet sliding against his hole. He’d never been rimmed before, but he quickly decided that he enjoyed it. He couldn’t be sure whether it was the act itself or Peter’s skill, but it was the best sex he had had in his entire life. As his muscles began to relax and let Peter push deeper, he was surprised how far Peter could reach.

Jackson tried to stroke himself, but Peter quickly moved his arm back to the log. All that was left for him to do was to squirm and moan. Peter’s expertise allowed him to push Jackson close to the edge and keep him there without needing to pull back to calm the boy down. It was a march of ever increasing intensity.

When Peter stopped, Jackson could only whimper with desire. Peter gave him a comforting rub on his back before lightly pressing his cock against his hole. With Jackson so well prepared, he quickly opened up to let Peter inside. Jackson bit his lip at the sensation of slowly being filled up. He yelped in surprise and pleasure when Peter reached a spot Jackson hadn’t realized he had.

When he was fully inside of Jackson, he paused to check in with Jackson. “Are you feeling good?” Jackson could only respond with a nod. Words were too much for him at that moment. Satisfied, Peter began to fuck Jackson with long, slow strokes.

“You really are something special, Jackson.” He began to pick up the pace.

“Your ass feels better than anything I’ve had in years.” Peter leaned forward and lifted himself up in order to get a better angle. The merciless assault was overwhelming Jackson. He hadn’t realized that he could feel so good.

Just as Jackson’s orgasm began to wash over him, Peter gave him one last bit of praise. “You feel better than your mother on the night we conceived you.”

Jackson’s mind was overwhelmed. His mind was already struggling to process how his body was feeling when Peter dropped that bomb. Before he could deal with the implications of what Peter said, he was given a third surprise as Peter’s knot locked inside of him and Peter filled him with his cum. All Jackson could do is cover the dirt with his own cum as his brain froze up like a computer trying to process too much at once.

It was only afterwards, as they lay on the ground still locked together that Jackson was able to finally ask, “You’re my father?”

Peter was idly playing with Jackson’s hair. “Yes, my pup. It took me a while to piece it together. Your mother had left Beacon Hills before I could realize she was pregnant. I can’t blame her for keeping you a secret. It was a complicated situation.”

“Can I meet her?” Jackson felt close to a dream he’d had for years.

Peter pulled him in close. “Sadly, she died not long ago.” Tears began to cut through the dust on Jackson’s face. “I hope to do things differently this time around.” Peter rubbed Jackson’s belly. “Our pup is going to know us.”

“I’m pregnant?! I can get pregnant?!” Jackson wondered when the surprises would end.

“Werewolf biology is a marvelous thing. I’ve learned so much since we conceived you. I can already smell it on you.”

Jackson leaned back into Peter and decided to roll with it. His life had become a series of strange events, and there was no point in wishing for normality. He trusted Peter to take care of him.

With Peter’s guidance, Jackson was able to implant into his adoptive father the idea that Beacon Hills was too dangerous. Peter gave him a name of an institution that provided a place for young, pregnant, male werewolves to live under the guise of being a boarding school. To David Whittemore, it appeared to be just another mid-tier boarding school that the average person would never have heard of but which was known in the places it mattered. A scholarship (funnelled from Peter through a foundation he controlled) had sealed the deal.

Officially, Peter still lived in Beacon Hills, but no one questioned when he’d disappear for weeks at a time to visit Jackson. That winter Jackson gave birth to a boy, and they moved out of the dorms and into a flat for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I put together a Hale family tree for this, and that baby could sit on the Iron Throne.


End file.
